1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a spinning reel having a balancing mechanism, and more particularly to a spinning reel having a reel body, a rotor attached to a forward position of the reel body to be rotated about an axis by a force from a handle, a line guide portion formed on an arm lever of one of a pair of arm portions formed on the rotor, and a bail extending between the line guide portion and the other arm portion or between the line guide portion and a pivotable arm provided to said other arm portion, the bail being switchable between a releasing position and a retrieving position through pivotal movements of said arm cam and said bail about a pivot axis. The invention specifically relates to an art for improving a rotational balance of the rotor.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, with tile above-described construction, the spinning reel functions to retrieve a fishing line about a spool with the fishing line being guided to the line guide portion through the bail.
Also, in the case of the conventional spinning reels, there tends to occur an imbalance in the weights of the arm lever constructed as a relatively heavy part, the line guide portion of the arm lever (normally, the portion is constructed of a rotary member commonly referred to as a line roller or the like ) and so on about the axis. Accordingly, in order to improve the rotational balance, the weights of such components as mentioned above are so positioned relative to each other as to offset said weights against each other in a direction along the axis and a balancer is disposed inside the rotor (for example, the Japanese laid-open utility model No. 52-80887).
Now, considering the conventional art described in the above-identified reference, in this conventional art, although the construction is so designed as to achieve the weight balance in the direction along the rotational axis of the rotor, a gravity center of the rotor is located at a relatively forward position of the rotor due to the weight of the arm lever as described above. Then, even with such arrangement of the balancer, there remains a significant distance between the gravity center of the rotor and the gravity center of the balancer in the direction normal to the rotational axis of the rotor. As a result, if a line retrieving operation is effected under such condition, there is generated a torque.
Accordingly, in the case of the reel having such balance construction as described above, when the line retrieving operation is effected at a high speed, there occurs a significant vibration in the rotor which vibrates in turn a top portion of the fishing rod, so that the line retrieving operation can not be effected in a smooth manner.
In recent years especially, in many cases, for the purpose of reducing a load during a line retrieving operation, the line roller is provided with a large diameter or the arm lever is provided with a mechanism for allowing a one-step release operation of the bail, so that the gravity center of the components including the arm lever is displaced on the side of the arm lever at a forward position of the rotor. In such constructions, the produced torque has a large value, so that a smooth line retrieving operation will be even more difficult. In this respect, there remains room for improvement.
Then, it is conceivable to obtain the gravity center of the rotor and to dispose a single balancer at a position opposed to said gravity center across the rotational axis of the rotor. However, in most rotors of the conventional types, as described herein, the gravity center tends to appear at a relatively forward position of the rotor and also where no components constituting the rotor are present. In case the center of gravity appears at such location, it has been difficult to arrange the balancer.
The object of the present invention is to provide a spinning reel with an effective construction which allows good balance in the rotation of the rotor without necessitating complicated construction and which therefore allows a smooth line retrieving operation even at a high speed.